Heroes of War
by leewilleat
Summary: War has come upon us. The mobs are coming. No one will cooperate and listen. Will Jonathan and Jason be able to stop the mobs? Or will the mobs bring an end to Minecraft life and rule?
1. Chapter 1: Tidings of Battle

Flip, flip, flip. I shuffle the playing cards and look around. Tree, boring. Grass, boring. Damn. What the hell to do. I grunt as I stand up and heave my body up. Son of a- What the hell was that?! I  
think as I see a shadow scamper across in the distant forest. I grab my yew bow and head to see what the hell has invaded my property. Who the hell thinks they can go on my property? Damn teens. I see nothing and head back to the barn. Feed carrots to pig. Give chicken the feed. Same old, same old. I hook up the water to the house and walk away. Time to eat, then sleep. Ah, sleep.  
Cuckoo! "AW, THE HELL?" I yell into my pillow as the rooster does the stereotype thing. I go brush my teeth, take a dump, and eat a hearty (not really) breakfast of hot chocolate, eggs, bacon, pancakes, bacon, and bacon. Working on a farm has its advantages. Namely, bacon. I go feed my two pigs, just was bacon season, milk old Anna, feed my donkey, collect eggs, and check on my wheat. Growing just fine. I should probably go do some other farm shit, but I'm not going to. Just because I'm a lazy-ass person. I yawn and go to sleep. Again, that's right.  
"AGGHH," I yell as I wake up. Wait, what the heck that wasn't the rooster, that was the sound of a-. BOOM! I scream and roll down the hill. "Oof," I grunt as the air was knocked out of me. My barn and house got completely annihilated. "Damn," I curse. "I got to get this news to the king!" Mobs don't attack without reason and this is to far in the Minecraft land for them. You see, the mobs were banished to a barren, tough land when their forces got killed in the Lost Battle. The Mob Lands were 5000 miles north of here. This means they are coming. And coming back for war.  
I rush through the dense undergrowth of wood trunks, thick leaves, and about fifty billion feet of grass. I trip, stumble, walk, jog and run, to the only place I can think of. My brothers place. He lives on a farm, oh twenty miles away. I head in that direction now. I can hear the wolves howling and the air getting colder and thicker. Night is on its way. Shit.  
I rip through a clove of branches and leaves. "Oh this is bad, bad!" I think. In my wake, is a very hungry, very lethal pack of wolves. ROOO! "Curse me for not bringing some goddamn meat!" I mutter as I run for my life. I'm doing a great job, but not eating for 10 hours and the cold air have weakened me.  
I need to get meat or a fire fast. In the old legends, wolves are afraid of fire, and will run. My brother's place is over in the south, the path I was heading on lost when the wolves chased me out. All I have is a yew bow to defend them. Plus I forgot my damn arrows in the barn. My only hope is to found a big enough tree and wait out the night. I look left and right and the blurring foliage of greenery. I spot a big tree and jump landing face forward on the trunk. I climb quickly and so get up to about twenty meters up high. "Oh shit." I mutter as I look down. I rest on a branch and rest, breathing hard. The wolves are growling and the moon is almost at its fullest. My eyes get droopy from lack of everything and I fall asleep.

**Submit in the reviews**


	2. Chap 2: A New Friend

**Right 3:30 am I'm typing this for you guys don't you feel special well I will start typing now, yay784/leewilleat/stealbot33**

**Jason P.O.V and stuffies**

I hear a loud boom in the distance. In the direction of the town. That is bad, either there are bandits raiding or it's what the king has been not worrying about. The mobs are back. But with the army being lazy because of the banishment, that happened thirty years ago we can't put up a good fight. There are few out there that know how to kill mobs like my brother and I. Most likely we could come up with a squad of twenty or twenty five great fighters. Damn that army has gotten too lazy. They should be in top shape to fight the mobs. The mobs could have gotten stronger and have a bigger army. I run to the gem chest take all the things I need. Then head towards the food shack. I take dried beef, preserved soup, bread, and a whole bunch of other stuff. I grab my infinity bow that took three days' worth of farming energy to enchant along with a power two book that I added. I then grab arrows and hop on to Titan. I put on an iron cap padded with soft leather and head out towards town. The moment I hit the road I know something is wrong. Look father ahead and see a squad of skeleton horses and zombie horses with undead riding them. This is bad very bad. I tether titan to the tree in the woods and start to stealthily sneak up on them.

I drive an iron dagger into a skeletons throat. One pain in the $$ down nine teen more to go. I cut the throat of two zombies and three skeletons before they finally noticed me. By that time pulled out my bow and pulled back an arrow. Then I run I knew exactly what that smell was it was a long time ago when I smelled it. I found my first diamond. It was the smell of a dungeon. When I finally looked back I saw a giant white ghost. I didn't freak out because I usually always read so I know it's a ghast but this one was way to hideous for its own good.

I started to run but it was too late it launched a ball of fiery flame and blacked out.

**Emma's P.O.V**

Let my donkey trot along while I look at the wreckage of a house. It was bit farther away from the town but the fire looked pretty new. I pick up a bunch of food and put it in the saddle compartment. I looked closer and I saw something rare, a gem chest. There were ten gem chests in the whole world. Only the person who owned can use it. Why would they just leave it there. I pick it up and put it with my donkey. I pick up a lot of more useful stuff and put it with my trusty donkey who happens to be eating grass and walking away from me. Well I guess I own the worst donkey in the whole entire world. Then I see a body in the distance. What the hell I rush over and check for a pulse. It was faint but it was there. I put him on my donkey and lay him on a bed that I was still not burnt even though it smelled like someone prepared it for cookie dough. I sit on a chair in what appears to be on a dinner table and wait for him to come back to the cruel world.

**Jason's P.O.V**

I wake up and I notice I was lying in bed. Who the heck brought me here. I look around and see it is my house. Wait why would I be at my house if I instantly get up and look outside the charred widow to see smoke rising from the town. Well that's great my source of potions is gone. I look at the remains of my house. Well I guess it is time to move on. I go into the living room and see a girl. Well I guess that's how I got here I start to say something but then I heard huff beats. Then I remember about titan. I race down the cellar and charge down the tunnel. I hear the girl following me but I keep on going towards the place where I left titan. I see something else that reminds me of him. A skeleton horse that looked just like titan. At least he came back but he was now a skeleton. I climb on him then I remember about the girl. I hop off and go down the ladders to talk to her.

**I finished and it is 4:30am I'm going to update later so bye, yay784, just a quick note this is me and my brothers shared writing account. So yay784 signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Meeting and Standard!

The sun was shining in my eyes. "Ughhh…" I groan. The sun is shining through the trees. Was it all a hellish nightmare? "WOLF!" "Oh SHIT!" I nearly fall out of the tree. There sitting patiently on the bottom of the trunk is Standard, my beloved dog. He barks and I laugh. I climb down and we continue on our way. The forest is so peaceful, yet there is something wrong. Why is there no animals? Maybe the mobs scared them off. Who the hell knows? I shift through the branches overhanging the green, rich land. I need to get some arrows or weapons and fast. I think of making wood tools. No they wouldn't work, plus breaking wood would make too much noise, too much unwanted attention.

I grunt and forge on. Nothing to do then to make more ground between me and those wretched mobs. Standard runs ahead and around enthusiastically, but keeps quiet, as if he can sense the danger lurking. Soon I become to rely on his scent and ears to become my scout. They are much sharper than mine. Later in the day, I found an apple tree and feast. I am starving! Standard eats too. I put two apples in my pocket for later, but I don't have that much space. I hope I will find someone soon, or better yet get to my brother's place.

_Swash!_ I climb out of the raging river. Standard shakes water all over me. Woof! "Let's go!" he's trying to say. I grin and we jog up the hill. As I rise over, I see the beginnings of a carrot field. "Damn!" my brother doesn't grow carrots, this must be some other's person farm. Might as well go warn the fool. I trudge forward running. Then I knock. No answer. Maybe they heard all the commotion. Probably not, but just to make sure, I pick the lock-one of many awesome skills I learn as a kid- and head inside. I hear a sharp zing of a knife and instinctively duck. THUNK! "The hell is your problem?!" I yell as stay crouched. "Sorry, I thought you were those mobs." It was a female voice. Then she came out, and there was one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. I cough and look away.

"My name's Stefanie. What's yours?" she asks. "Name's Jonathan." I reply. "What are you still doing here if you know the mobs are coming, they'll kill everyone, including you." "I was just leaving: she replied. "I could use some help," I say and tell her my story so far. She nods and listens carefully. She gives me her remaining arrows, a short kitchen knife, and a comfortable backpack. "Thanks." I say, expressing my gratitude in that single word. We head out and we try to head to the next village. My brother's place is near one or somewhere around it, I can't be sure, but we should warn the villagers just in case. I set a TNT mine in the entrance to her house, and hope that will go out as a warning to the mobs.

We walk along a windy, skinny path and trudge along. We make small talk as we walk, but the two of us are too drained to talk. Standard comes loping back from some river, and we go gratefully drink and fill out water bottles. The weather is heating up, and so are the mobs. We can't afford to slow down or they will catch up. The rest of the hot day is spent running, sprinting, jogging, and drinking about fifty gallons of water. Luckily there is a river near the dirt path and we constantly refill our bottles. We must make it, or many will die!


	4. Chapter 4: I hate the world

**Right now it is 4:00am and I'm doing this for you guys don't you feel special inside. I bet you do. Well let's get on with the awesomely epic story.**

**Jason's P.O.V**

I walk down but I don't see anyone weird. Then I climb back up and get on my new titan. He felt stronger than before. I grabbed a bunch of things back at the house and put it in my ender chest. I broke the chest with my silk touch pickaxe a gift from the town for an incident. I broke it and carried it in my special backpack that made everything feel like a chicken feather. I put a bunch of things like food in and put it on my back. I start to ride towards the town. The place where I was going last. I start to steer away from the fire but titan charged right through it. I looked down and I just happened titan now had fire resistant. I grab my bow out and keep it in my hands. I let titan charge towards the church. I hoped the shaggy old man was still there. I pull out my diamond sword this time unenchanted. I give it to him and he starts to look drained but ten minutes later he is giving to me. I look at a note. Fire and loot along with sharpness. I wave to him and give him twenty emeralds. Seems like he is still here I lead titan towards the inn I looked like it was still there but I couldn't see anyone. I sigh I guess not everyone got through. I remember the old man that ran it. Now he was gone because of the mobs and the stupid king. I lead titan on the way back to our house. I put a bunch of things in a second backpack and hang it on titan's side he doesn't really seem to mind it that much since it felt like a feather. Then I start to load it up. Food a blanket more food and emeralds. I start to head out when I see that girl behind me with a donkey. I wave she waves back. I start to speak but then an arrow whips out and pasts my neck. I instantly grab my bow and shoot at the sound. I see another group of skeletons. I pull out my diamond daggers; this was going to get messy. I charge them and slit some of their throats and destroy them with my new sword. I crack a skull a slice another. One down fifty thousand more to go. I hear a ghast an aim the fire at the crowd. Oh goody a killed one. I throw TNT into the swarm. I shoot another one and destroy some ribs then I crack a skull. I throw one into the tree and see a piece of paper and read it.

**We must bring the attack to the kingdom and destroy the army once and for all. Then we shall crush anyone that stands in our way. We shall rule the world again like we did before. **

** Skeleton king. **

This was bad very bad. They were going to attack he lazy $$ king. Well what choice do I have. I shove in my back pack and go back to fighting. Well the world was going to end this is great I think as I shove a skeleton off the cliff. Then grab it's bow and shove it in to skeletons eyes. I hear a trumpet. This is bad very bad that's when I see it wither skeletons and wither jockeys along with spider jockeys.

**Cliff hanger how do you feel guys done at 5:00am and I'm going to upload it later bye.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Helpless War

**Hey! The older brother here. I haven't been talking to you guys as much, so here's a new chapter. The next one is going to be my brothers. Jaden2821 please leave your O.C in the reviews, that would be very much appreciated. Thanks for reading guys and expect a new chapter tomorrow! Please enjoy!**

**Jonathan's P.O.V**

Whish… the wind howls above the trees mixing in with the wolves cries of hatred. I can't make out anything and we must find a place soon. I hear cry of fighting and I take out my bow and a long, curved dagger, not unlike a short sword. Stefanie takes two twin swords and we head towards the noise. I hope we are heading in the right direction, I think. The wind is going crazy, but if we make it into the forest, the many trees will provide good cover. We sprint across the tall, dancing grass and the hard-packed earth until we reached the roof of the forest. Then we run towards the horrid noise of bones clattering, probably those damn skellies, and the ssssss of the spiders. We see a humane figure fighting, and I don't hesitate, I start firing upon the ranks of mobs. Time for some goddamn payback! "It's about time you sons of bitches!" I yell. Once the mobs start getting close, I pick up my dagger and a sword a wither skelly dropped. The first skeleton comes forward, I parry and then use my dagger the split its ribcage open. Crack! Another skeleton comes from the side and I do an undercut, catching the monster in surprise. It falls back, but more take its place. Two come at me, and I duck sending the monsters tripping. I quickly make short work of their mistake. A giant three meter high wither comes at me, its deadly stone sword ablaze with fire. "ROAR!" I yell and slash so hard the stone sword splits in two. The next second for me and the last for the wither is me sending a dagger into his skull. It goes down with a horrible sound, and I parry a sword cut by a skelly as the sound distracts me. Then a spider leaps and I jump back.

I send my dagger up into its vulnerable mid-section. It dies with a loud hiss. I swipe at the ground taking the skeleton by surprise then back slash and cut down a spider headed towards me. I shove my sword into a skeleton and haul the dead mob close to me, as I use its body as a shield as the forest erupts with arrows. Must miss, but one skims my shoulder opening a shallow, but long gash in my arm. Grimacing, I throw away the body and send some arrows into the forest. I must have hit one or two because I hear them retreating. My arm burns, but I return to the battle shoving a spider off the cliff and then stabbing another one in its eye. I sprint towards a wither mob and slide cutting down and killing the deadly mob instantly. I spot a lone skelly jockey trying to snipe the fellow I saw earlier. "ROAR!" I yell and shoot my bow, splintering its skull and then I cut off the spider's legs and throw him off the cliff. Using the grass to my advantage, I make mobs trip and cut them down where they lay. Mobs are heartless souls, killing mercilessly. I will show no mercy to these killers.

Huff, huff, huff. I pant. It was half an hour later and these mobs were showing no sign of slowing down. If this was a scout party, we would be screwed to hell. A girl I didn't notice before was also fighting. The four of us were slaying the bastards left and right, but they were too many. The royal army was couldn't stand up to this. But I couldn't worry about now. We were in a middle of a fight. And we needed to win this battle or it was good-bye kingdom, and we would be going on a one way trip to hell. Not the nether. To death. Shit, well this is bad. I really hope we all don't die. I would never really get to see the city or see my brother again. Damn it, this is really goddamn bad situation.


	6. Chapter 6: cheese, bread, androck music

**bye.**

**Hey I'm back with another chapter of this story. I am going to grab a snack of moment. Okay I'm back so what was I saying right I'm back with this other chapter that I'm going to type right now hope you enjoy, yay784/stealbot33/leewilleat. **

I start to tear them down more but it was no use at all. I see a wither jockey. Okay now I'm going to claim I hate the world I hate the world I run towards it with my daggers. Spider dead, next this big butt wither skeleton. I throw one I the hilt of his blade oops there goes one dagger. I pull out my last dagger emerald crusted diamond with obsidian lining. Let's not let this one go to waste I think when I charge at him. I hit his sword and jab him in the ribs with my diamond dagger and ram the emerald one into his very, very big head. Then I give a wonderful shove off a cliff of doom. I hope he goes back to hell I think when I charge another wither skeleton. I cut ten skeletons and chop them to pieces. Then I charge a giant zombie that just came out of a grave. Ok two things what the hell and I'm doomed. Grab my sword and stab him in the knee I don't see anything. Well the world is going to end then I see something worse a giant diamond armored skeleton. Okay scratch I'm doomed we are going to me molten in cheese for cheese garlic bread and put in a slow roast oven and our screams would me rock music in hell and we are going to be a new hit. I shoot it in the leg, the arrow bounces off. Now we are going to be smothered with honey lava. I run back well the good news is it wants to destroy everything. Wait, wait a second why is everything attacking it. I look at the skeletons and it is charging the giant skeleton and so is the giant zombie. Okay this is a great time to escape. I charge towards titan and go towards my brother and two girls. But before I reach them I hear a really, really loud thud well here comes war I draw my sword and start to hit them before could recover from the skeleton fight. I throw an acid snowball in one of their faces and charged with new strength that we were not going to be molten in cheese for cheese garlic bread and put in a slow roast oven and our screams would be rock music in hell and we are going to be a new hit. I shoot a wither which looked like it had no affect but hey what you going to do. I look around and don't have an idea what to do. I then start to bring a giant Bomb and throw it on to a skeletons oh god this is bad. *Boom* pop goes the weasel I think when I throw a grenade from sulfur there goes the last of it all I have now is gun powder. *boom* there goes some more weasels. I throw an arrow grenade and it explodes shafts of arrows everywhere. Ooooo that one is going to hurt as I see one impales their butts. Ouch maybe I should aim it at the head next time. I start to…

**And cliff hanger lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol. Ya784 signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7: The End is Near!

**Hey everyone. It's my time to type up a chapter and here you are! Thanks for reading guys and I really hope you guys enjoy. I have been working hard and so has my brother. So, enough keeping you, enjoy! Oh, and thanks Corp. Jack Haven and Jaden2821 for favoriting!**

WOOF! "It's Standard!" I yell. Standard leads a pack of wolves diving into the woods taking out the mobs who were firing upon us. I give a whoop and re-energized, I cut a spider into two and kick another one into a group. I picked up a fire sword and let ablaze skellies. It works a whole lot better then I think it would. The stupid mobs bump into each other setting another ablaze. But there was still too many.

I needed a weapon to knock them out and fast. Then I notice the camps in which the mobs were. There was a gigantic crossbow, a massive siege weapon. It looked mother freaking amazing, damn it. It was wooden and lined with iron strips, with the name, Skeleton Shot on the side. "Stefanie!" I yelled. She looked and I pointed towards the giant bow. "Cover me!" I shout and I sprint towards it. A spider comes to intercept, but an arrow comes out of nowhere and lodges itself into the ugly fiend's face. "Thanks!" I yell without looking behind or stopping. Leaping towards the bow I catch on and punch the skeleton using it in the guts. Then I chop his disgusting head off. I point the trigger and aim. BOOSH! The bow recoils dangerously and a large portion of the mobs explode. "That's what I'm talking about you bitches! Come and get some!" I launch another bolt towards more mobs and the ground explodes. But the bow recoils more dangerously then last time. "Shit," I mutter. It was so big it recoiled too much and it could jam just as easily. This was really freaking bad. But then again it was twenty fragging million to four and an awesome pack of wolves, so I reloaded and fired another bolt. The recoil almost knocked me off. "SONOFABITCH!" I yell. I grab on the wooden railing and gasp. "Damn!" I mutter. I haul myself back up and reload. "This is going to hurt!" I shout and fire. The recoil explodes and I am forced out and down into all those angry skeletons.

"AHHHHHH!" I scream, and I fall onto the hard-packed wood. "Oof," I grunt. The wind is knocked out of me and I can't breathe. Then a skeleton swings an iron sword down. I yelp and roll to the side, my instinct to survive taking over. I stab the undead mob in the gut and slash another's ribcage open. I duck and an arrow meant for me hits another skelly in its ugly face. I roll slash open another wound, a deadly wound and cut a black, huge spider's legs off. It falls back with a loud wail. A skelly manages to open a gash in my side and I'm leaking blood. "Shit." I say. Gritting my teeth, I go into battle, but I need something to staunch the flow of blood quick or I will bleed out.

I fight and fight, but the loss of blood is heavy. Stefanie finds me in the heat of the night battle. "Are you all right?!" she says. I nod. "Cover me! I'm going to try to staunch the blood." I reply. She nods, engaged in combat with a spider. I tear through my pack, getting bandages and wrapping it around me several times. Then I shove the white cotton strips into my pack and stab a wither skeleton through- well through where its heart should be. I whirl and engage another skelly. Son of a bitch, they just don't let up these assholes! I am already tired from all the blood loss and I nearly stumble into a sharp knife. I parry desperately, but I am starting to get weary and very tired. Stefanie and I stand back to back, but I am too tired to even stand up straight. Shit. I dodge just in time, from another blade and stab. The skeleton stumbles, but my stab has no power behind it. Damn it! We've got to end this battle soon. Or else…. I will be dead.


	8. Chapter 8: Magic

**Hey I'm back with another chapter of Heroes of War by the way if you don't remember this is by my brother and me. Just a reminder if you have an O.C leave it in the reviews and for right now we are excepting all . I will private message you if I have a problem or you are not reading this bold stuff also another thing is if you reviewed the next chapter will have a response in the bold stuff if my brother doesn't say anything about you review. I think that is all for now so I will start typing.**

…look up and see a giant piece of wood flying at me. I grab my sword and slash it and see it burn. Then something glorious happens. I guess we were blessed by the gods. The sun starts to rise. Instantly they start to retreat. Wait a second; I start to think back through the books I read. Wither skeletons are have fire resistance. Okay we are still doomed. I pull out my emerald encrusted diamond dagger with obsidian lining. Then I see something really bad they all put on hats and armor. Now we are fried. I take out an acid ball and throw it. I run to the side of the field and I pull out my equipper and push the button. In seconds I'm in half diamond and iron. Then I shove it in the equipper I guess I won't need that. I take iron blocks and pumpkins and make an iron golem. Then I start to fight again I throw a bone at a spider then I start to sprint around the army throwing bones and bombs as I go. Then I make my mistake I throw at a spider that had a wither skeleton. Okay this is bad very bad. I see shoot but see armor on it's head. Oh hell no I think as I shoot the wither skeleton. Then I have a wonderful idea and charge towards my trusty iron golem. It sees the spider and charges. When he throws it up in the air I shoot at the spider's belly. Then I stab and bring out the spiders skull and throw it on the tree. That would be great decoration for Halloween I think while I slash a skeleton. Then I see something that I have never seen before. A skeleton shooting daggers. Not shooting daggers with his eyes he is using his bow. I dodge one and see a flaming sword flying towards me I let it light the rest of the mob up. I catch a dagger and feel it tear off some skin. Ow that hurt mental note do not catch daggers that are shot from a bow or any dagger.

I shoot a skeleton and charge for that dagger guy. Suddenly he disappears and reappears behind me. I try to cut his throat but he teleports away. Then he is in front of me in full diamond. What the hell was this was this magic? I throw a dagger at him but he disappears and reappears again. Well he is going to be a pain in the $$. I grab a bomb and put it on his chest and light it. No escaping now mother ****er. Then he blows up. Next time back away from explosion okay Jason. I start to go back to the onslaught. Then I encounter another paper.

**We will come if you need it just burn the paper and plant it in the forest then we will rule. **

**King zombie. **

Shoot this is bad really bad I put it in my chest and start to slaughter more and more with new strength of that we might die. I stick the dark dagger in the skeletons skull. I feel the dagger grow longer the more and more skeletons I kill soon it is ten yards long and not even a dagger anymore. I start slashing them wildly. I finally see it stop and shrink back. What the hell was that I stick it in another skull and it starts to grow longer and longer. When it finally grew back to normal I stuck it in my backpack for later.

**Cliffhanger lol. What is this mysterious dagger is Jason's guess or did something exploded found out on my next chapter or my brothers of the Heroes of War.**


	9. Chapter 9: Anger, and Defeat?

**Hey! It's time for another chapter! This time I finally write from another person's P.O.V. Enjoy! This is Jonathan by the way and i hope you review and stuffs.**

**Jonathan's P.O.V.**

SHIT! I slash another bastard. Angry clouds my mind. "ROAR!" I scream. I slash left and right, crack, crack, crack! I stab, and kill left and right. Kill, kill… Then I bolt. Oh, shit! I felt powerful, but I couldn't think. "Whoa!" I duck as a dagger comes out of nowhere. I stab. Focus, Jonathan, focus. I straighten and stab other. I need TNT, but I need to get all the people away. I think as I engage in a wither skeleton. I grunt, then I catch a glimpse of Standard fighting. Standard! He could deliver them with his buddies and then retreat. I whistle, loud. He comes loping over, a wither bone in his mouth. "Woof!" "Okay, buddy, I need you to set these. And then bark five times and tell your buddies to back off. Okay, boy?" I say. "Woof," he barks. "I'll give you and your buddies beef jerky later." I reply. "Bark!" he replies. He runs off. I fight, slashing, parrying and killing those bastards. So goddamn many! Then the sound I want to here comes. "Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof!" "Yes!" I hiss. Then I gather all my remaining breath. "Retreat!" Stefanie and the other figures move back and we run. I hear rustling and barks coming from the green forest next to me. I grin. The skeletons seem reluctant to move. Even though they have many, we have killed tons. Then I throw a lit torch into a hole, BOOM! I am blown backward. "Ooof!" That's the second time I got the wind blasted out of me. The skeletons are annihilated.

"Huff, huff!" I groan. My wound seeps blood, and the other thousand cuts all over my body sting. My eyes start blacking out, and I start seeing black.

**Stefanie's P.O.V**

Shit, I think. Jonathan, the fool was blacked out and was seeping blood. I take out a medical kit and get some field dressing. I put some on the wound, and rewrap it in the fresh cotton bandages. I was seriously injured, but I put some more of the remedy on a shallow cut on my leg. I look for the two people we helped, but they are nowhere to be found. Plus, they could be bandits. Standard, Jonathan's dag comes loping out of the tree and licks his master's face. "WOOF!" I pet him and get him some beef. He goes back to share with his newfound brothers and sisters. I set up camp, making a tent, a fire, and try to get some soup going. Kind of a bad cook. I make a beef stew. Or try. Maybe it's the thought that counts. Not really if it tastes like crap. I put beef, onion, and water. I add some other things, and let it simmer. I sign, and then rest on a sleeping bag. Night is coming. I prop up my two twin swords, Adrenaline, and Sonic. Lined with obsidian, diamond blade, iron and wood handle. I sharpen them. Nicks have been spreading since the gigantic fight. Not the life I wanted so far. But, well it's been good.

**Jonathan's P.O.V**

I wake up to a smell that smells like beef, and a green wall. Must be in a tent. "Hey." I grunt as I sit up. I feel dizzy and nauseous. "Hey," Stefanie says. I smile and reach for a steaming bowl of stew. "Not bad." I comment. She grins, "Well, I don't cook a lot." I wolf down the dinner and looking up at the stars. They look beautiful. "I'll take first watch," I say, "After all, I had just slept." She smiles ruefully, and falls back gratefully. In seconds she snoring. "That's what a battle can do to you." I whisper. I grab a wool jacket and hug it gratefully. It's starting to get cold and I drape a blanket over Stefanie. "Good night." I whisper. And I swear I saw a smile form on her lips.


	10. Chapter 10: Stampede

**Hey guys I'm trying a new font I hope you like it. Okay updates hmmm… let's think. No updates so yeah I hope you guys enjoy this awesome chapter. So let's get started, yay784 starting now. **

I look at the dagger knowing the girl is long gone by now. What the hell happened with the dagger. I urge titan to a stop and set up camp at my old house. I put my armor back in the equipper and start rebuilding the room. I start to move the rest of the food in when I hear a howl. Wolves god damn it. I slam the door shut and hop into my now non smoky bed which now also smelled like sunflowers. I start to think, what to do what to do, I think I might have to go to my older brother and get the book. I start to happily doze off.

**_Eight hours of sleep later…_**

I wake up and yawn and here my note blocks play from the day light sensor. At least that stayed it took me three hours to learn how to use a day light sensor and another three to make the alarm. I stretch and go out to feed titan an apple. I check through the pile of food and see bread and no apples I bring the bread out and feed titan. He wolfs it down in a few seconds. I turn back to the house to gather my things. I put it in my backpack then I see the piece of paper I put it in my ender chest and close it. No point in burning it. I grab my bow and hop onto titan and head out towards the battle field. I see the remains of a camp fire and some holes where tents would be. I look around and I see a giant crater. That must be where that TNT exploded. Then I see it daggers lying on the ground a hundred yards away. I urge titan towards them. I hop off and look at them closely they looked just like mine. I put them in the equipper. I see a rose lying nearby. So the iron golem didn't make. I put some dirt to cover him and sit down. I eat some shredded pork with really buttery bread. I start to munch on it and feel the wonderful flavors collide: peppers (yay784 doesn't like spicy stuff), butter, bread, pork, salt, and cheese fresh from the cow.

I sit up and dust my pants and each a peach. Sadly only one man grew them and he lived six miles away. By the time I got home I would had dried peaches. I finish my delicious peach and start to look for the people who were here earlier. I hear a growl and draw my sword. Oh shit there were six zombies in full diamond armor with diamond sword. One of them had a gold staff. I pull out my equipper and press the button. I draw two daggers emerald encrusted dagger with obsidian mashed into it and my magic dagger. It instantly expands and hit the zombie in the face. They charge at me. I destroy one of the zombies armor and cut off zombies arms. Titan joins in and kicks them in the face and some other horses stampede. I kill two zombies and take out another. I smash a skull and throw the last one into a tree. I pick up their armor and weapons and toss them in a second equipper I pull out my first and push the button. Then I hear another snarl…

**Such a wonderful cliff hanger so that's it yay784 signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Village

**Hope you enjoy! -Jonathan**

**Jonathan's P.O.V**

We move out the next day, scraping up all our belongings as we go. "What's our next goal?" Stefanie asks. "I guess… Move on to the next village." I say. She nods and we move on. I pack up the tent and supplies. 'Maybe we need horses soon." I say. She grins back in reply. "Horses would be awesome." We go to the shade and wait. Wait for? Standard of course. He says good bye to his friends, and lopes back to us. Tongue dangling. I give him the beef I promised and he races off to give his friends a meat good bye and we wait patiently. We walk in the relative safe shade of the trees, but the sun is hot. The day drags by and we start depleting our water fast. I find a river and we refill, drink our fill, and go on. "I think the next village is the Green Emerald Village." Stefanie says.

The next day, we arrive. The village is quiet, clean, and smooth. But there is a smell of superiority in the air. Like they are rich or something. People scurry around, doing their things, and everyone, I mean everyone looks at us with distaste. "Could we speak to the leader or mayor or something?" I ask a passer-byer. He stares at me and spits out, "Go away you poor devil," I jump back startled. What a jerk, I think. "I'm really starting to hate this place," whispers Stefanie. "Me, too." I reply. We go around, trading, but some traders refuse our service. I buy a new jacket, some coffee, a nice strong leather boots. Stefanie buys an iron knife for cooking and a new necklace.

After we go warily into a tow food stop. It sells fried chicken and we order a pair. They don't look at us too bad because we are wearing the new things that we bought. This town is so freaking racist to poor and rich. We eat the warm food gratefully and munch on the sweet buttery taste of the biscuit. Delicious. We pay and walk to the town. "Hey! Can we see your leader or mayor or something?" The door opens and out comes a fat man with a shit ton of emerald, wearing an expensive ass suit. "Who the hell are you?" he asks rudely. I shuffle my feet. This son of a bitch. "We've came to tell you about the scouts. They're over a thousand, maybe more in each group. You need to leave. Now." I tell him. He scowls. "No worries, the poor will protect us. That is what they are for! Correct?" he says smiling at us. I consider taking out my bow and shooting him in the shoulder to show him who the hell is correct. And by the looks of it, Stefanie isn't too far from taking out her sword and skewering him either. "And can the poor protect against the couple thousand mobs to come?" I ask him angrily. "Why yes they can! They live to serve the rich and prosperous!" I seriously want to shoot him in the face now. "Okay. Stay. Stay and die. You'll never live to the end of the war." I spat scornfully. He just laughs. We walk away.

"Something's isn't right." Stefanie says. "They don't like poor people. Why hire them?" I think. She's right. They hate poor. They couldn't even stand to look at us. "There must be a secret, a way that they could, maybe, help the mobs?!" I exclaim. She gasps. If the rich could help the mob campaign, the mobs would spare them. Maybe even treat them well. Could it be a diversion trick? Or tons of chopped trees? "What is it?" Stefanie whispers.


	12. Chapter 12: A New Buddy and Prizes

**Hey I'm back with another chapter of heroes of war isn't that great I guess I will get started now yay784.**

I turn around to see a zombie get bitten by a wolf. I quickly bring out my bow and shoot it in the head. It falls down silently. I pick up my new buddy which I just decided to name Emeralds because of his wonderful green eyes. I look to see if he had any wounds and see he doesn't I give him some fresh beef and let him run happily around in circles chasing his tail. "we go to go now Emeralds I decided to go to the next village Green Emerald Village, hmm that's funny Emeralds maybe that village was named after you", I say and he barks. I ride on titan and he runs along with side with us. I stop and let the new friends drink by a stream. I could have sworn there wasn't a stream here before. Then I see people in rags destroying a dam. Shit I shout but they don't hear me they just start to mine out the stone destroying the dam. I pick up Emeralds and get on titan and urge him at a run towards the village. I pick up a stick and throw it like a spear at a hole. It struck home and the water stopped. The people keep on chopping like they want to die. Then I hear bones clicking. Mother **** why the hell are they here. I press the equipper and accidently get equipped with zombie armor. I pull out the golden staff and slam it on a skeletons head. Ouch that has got to hurt. The skeletons look shocked. I look and see the skeleton turn into a zombie and started to attack the other skeletons. They started to bull on their bow strings but it was too late they got destroyed and turned into to wonderful fertilizer for the soil. They slowly start to burn away. What the hell was this? Then I see a label king zombie's royal weapon forged from the extreme lava lakes of the graveyard. Two thoughts that is a crazy graveyard and how the hell did I kill the king zombie. Wait it says king's weapon right so they most have been given this bad $$ weapon. I everything into to my wonderful equipper and start to feed titan bread and give Emeralds a delicious steak that I saw in someone's lunch who were madly working on the dam. I pick up a lot of cobble stone from my back pack and I start to place it all over the holes. Then the people got angry, people started to take out knives. That's my call I quickly hop onto titan and head towards the village. At least I delayed them. I trot titan to some a tow food and smell some delicious fried chicken and biscuits. I give my bone to a now happy Emeralds who started to lick the bone. I give titan two biscuits and drink a bottle of apple juice. I call for thirty biscuits and pay for it with two emeralds tip. The cook seemed pretty happy because he threw in a giant bone in a separate bag and a chicken wing for me. I go to the market that smelled of wonderful peaches and by three bags of wonderful peaches. I then swing over to a carnival place which looked fun. I see a game of archery and join in. I get in line. I hit all of the bulls' eyes and win a coupon for a three pound steak. I bring a drooling Emeralds to the place where they paint a picture of Emeralds and me devouring part of the steak. I buy it and put it in my ender chest which was now getting full. I put the rest of the steak in my supply bag and start to pack and head back to the carnival. I see a fun game of hockey and surprise everyone by asking for two light sticks. I feel a familiar weight that felt just like my daggers and start to play. I cause an uproar and see a poster that just been made. It showed me playing what they call a new breed of hockey, dual hockey. I win a cup which I sold after I got a photo of it, no use carrying something that I don't need. I spend a wonderful night in the tavern and decide to go visit down town in the morning when I was ready. I feed titan some oats and give the rest of the steak two and now fatter Emeralds. I give him some diet soup and lie back on my fluffy bed and enter the wonderful cozy blanket of sleep.

I stretch and yawn when I wake to thee wonderful smell of pancakes and syrup. I look down and Emeralds and see he is drooling. I open the door and let him race towards a table and he starts to beg. I see someone give him a pancake that drowned in syrup. He gulps it up like he hadn't ate in a week which is definitely isn't true because we shared a three pound of steak. For some reason he already looks skinny again. I get to a table and order three pancakes drowning in maple syrup. I eat one and give one to standard and go out to feed titan a pancake. He devours it like he didn't eat in a month. Well that is more true than how standard was eating. I sit on a chair and drink some cold water. I decide to eat a biscuit and give one to Emeralds and one to titan. I spread butter on mine which was already really buttery and enjoy it. A thought hits me and I remember I was going to go down town and check it out look I start to ride titan slowly and see a poster of me. Ugh, why do I have to have my name everywhere. I look ahead and see a line of people. People what the hell could they possibly be doing. I jump off titan and sneak towards where they are lining up. A giant sign says autographs from the might dual user. I almost laugh then I see the price one emerald. Oh shit this guy was charging. I pull out my bow and shoot right next to him. That scare him I think when I see he just keep on going getting money. I pull out my dark dagger and extend it all the way to the emerald box and it unextends towards me. I toss the emeralds in my ender chest and put it back. Then I use it to write on the sign it now said this guy is a fake. Everyone looks up and reads it because they saw a shadow above the head. Then I the line started to part. Wow now that was really, really easy. I go pack on titan and start to ride towards downtown.

**I stayed up to one typing this so you guys better be happy because it is 1100 something words so I guess that's so yay784 signing off.**


	13. Chapter 13: Suspicion

**Yo. It's Jonathan here. It's my turn to type today, so i hope you enjoy. Our story is approaching almost 10,000 words. Can you guys believe it. Not quite there, but almost. Our goal is to publish every single day, so expect tons of chapters everyday. Hope you guys like it.**

**Stefanie's P.O.V**

Jonathan and I rent a room in a cozy tavern, and I try to pick up some news on why these rich fools are staying. I head on down to a lowly lit place without any fire. I order a big steak, with mashed potatoes, and steaming gravy. I eat, but I listen. Most of it is all about the carnival and this and that, but I hear something interesting. "You hear about that new seam?" a buff guy says to another smaller, skinny guy. "Yeah, we're set to work on it tomorrow." Then they shut up, eating their food if it was too important and secretive to talk about. I finish, head up to tell Jonathan what I have heard. Once I have told him though, he thinks. "What could they be talking about?" he says. I shrug, but for sure, we're going to investigate this damn town tomorrow. The next day we go to the blacksmith to try and pick up some leads, and we need some new weapons. After, we plan to get more hints from the horse master, and see if we can get some horses. Double tasking, bitches. We walk down the nice, clean streets of the village. When we get to the blacksmith, he seems friendly and nice. "Strangers?" he says when we walk in. "Yeah," Jonathan replies. He smiles, and says, "Well, what can I do for you folks?" "Uh, yeah, do you have any emerald sharpeners? They're the best for sharpening blunt blades." I say. "Yeah, we have tons of emeralds." I glance at Jonathan. He says casually, "How come you guys have so many emeralds?" "Well, uh, you see, we trade a lot and we, um, get emeralds in return." He replies fidgeting. I smile, inside. Anybody can tell this fools lying. We end up buying a new emerald blade sharpener for both of us and emerald bow. It was really expensive, but it was lined with obsidian, emerald layered, perfectly balanced, light, and had cave spider string. Jonathan carries it, hooked over one shoulder. "To the horse person." I grin, "Next time, I get something nice." We burst out laughing.

Ding, a ling, Ding. The bell chimes as we walk through the front door. A man sits behind the counter, "Hello?" I ask. He starts. "Uh, hi. We only have two horses. Really expensive, bet you don't want them, hella fast and shit." Unlike the friendly blacksmith, this guy seems plain-out rude. "Maybe I don't want them, but I would sure like to see them." I say evenly. "in the back," he says, without even bothering to see where we went. I sign and we walk through the door. Through the back are two of the most amazing horses I have ever seen in my whole life. One of the horses is black with white dots. He has a long mane and strong legs. The other one is silver with a shining coat, and long, slender legs. "Deal!" I hear Jonathan shout. We buy the horses. I jump on the silver on. "I'm naming you Quicksilver." Jonathan smiles, "Good name, I'm naming him, Infinity." "Quicksilver and Infinity, huh." I say. "Good combo," Jonathan says. We trot back to the tavern and wash them down, grooming their coat and giving them a fresh meal of oats and water. They neigh gratefully, and eat their fill. We walk back into town because it's still early and buy new saddles. Comfortable, diamond strappings, with pockets. Light, and easy to ride. We buy some leads to train, but we know how to ride with our legs. I think back to the life I left behind in the farm. It was peaceful, but now we are fighting for our lives. We're doing this place a right. They could be traitors. Now let's expose the bitches.


	14. Chapter 14: Biscuits

**Hey guys if you are reading bold stuff my brother said we are almost going to hit a thousand and I plan to do that in this awesomely epic chapter so get ready because this is going to be a bit long because I'm going to start today (Thursday 6:13pm) and end tomorrow at Saturday ?:?. I also want to thank people who have read this story through from here to 10,000 words it is a huge milestone for me (yay784) this is almost the longest story I wrote which is 4,731 as of that number so let's get started on this awesome story. Also we are still excepting at the moment so hurry up and submit them now because nobody has submitted them please help I fan may day may day for also a note about it will be a pick from me and my brother and I (yay784) will not be excepting hybrid mobs and all the shit and also no Minecraft names for me I don't know about my brother but if he wants to he can post his parts on subscription and it is not my fault at all if they die a wonderful death and go to hell or heaven. By the way new font in the story starting **now. Also guest that wrote the fourth review for this story I need a name to add you in Thanks.

I head right into down town and get an arrow right next to my head. Well that is a wonderful thought. I just turn around and go back the glorious and friendlier path that I was taking early. I go towards a blacksmith two by some new weapons. I look at two of them and decide. Left black smith with a cookie of a cobble stone that is coated with ashes and bathed in fires unlike the other one at right black smith hmmmm. (Yes that does represent the left Twix commercials all rights go to them if they want to cancel it.) I decide to take the left blacksmith. I turn and walk inside. On the walls are weapons and all sorts of stuff like boot and swords then I see something catch my eyes a dagger that and was encrusted with gunpowder with an explosive charge. It was also made of pure obsidian. I instantly pick it up and bring it to the checkout table. The guy looked tough but nice. "Fifty emeralds for that son" he grunted "I got that deep from the creeper forges forged with creeper blood". **I**ll that is really gross I think. "Okay that is a done deal" I reply. I quickly pocket the knife and bring out fifty emeralds. "Where's the tax son" he said. I hand him a biscuit and walk out.

Three seconds later….

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" cried the blacksmith as he ate the wonderful biscuit of wonder. Speaking about mmmmm I'm hungry but I decide to stop by the carnival first to see if there is anything fun. I see a fun game of throw the snowballs and win a giant stuffed animal for my buddy Emeralds. He instantly likes it and curled up into it like a pillow. I decide to go back to my tavern and have lunch. I finish my delicious taco without meat because Emeralds ate it. He woofs happily. I eat a delicious piece of cake and give Emeralds a lick of cream. Okay that might make him hyper but who cares I don't. I finish my meal and pay for it and head back to my room. Maybe I should get back to my house and fix it up. I start to think about and think tomorrow morning I will do it then I lie on my bed and make a plan for the rest of the day having fun with Emeralds number one, buy some apples next. Hmm that is it. I get up and decide to go to the carnival to see if there is anything. I look around and see nothing. Emeralds gives a big happy woof and I look around and see a corn dog stand. "Alright boy I will get you one "I say. He gives a big happy bark and follows me to the corn dog stand. I pay an emerald for two and let him eat both. I look at the stick and see half of it is missing. I laugh and ruffle his hair. I set out towards the market. I buy some apples and eat a biscuit. That really does taste good. Metal note get preserved biscuits and fried chicken. Right fried chicken better grab tat hmmm lets go get it now. I give Emeralds my last bone and ride towards the biscuit and fried chicken place. I see the place in ashes…..

Sorry but I had some unexpected things so this one is sadly short one.


	15. Chapter 15: The Secret

**Hey everyone. It's epicly awesome Monday. Not really, I had to go to school. but anyway here is the chapter. i hope you guys enjoy. i brought you guys a little romance! :3**

**Jonathan's P.O.V**

The next day we head out to the hills, to see if the villagers are hiding anything. Huge legions of mobs? Unlikely, they would have already got here. Mass slave mills? I would get really mad, but I don't think so because we would actually see something by now. I take a swig from my water bottle. "Think we'll find anything?" I say. Stefanie shrugs, "There could be nothing, but there could be something." I sigh in reply. "I just want to find something." I say impatiently. "We might." We trudge on. The hills eventually steep up and a forest covers the hill. I frown. A broken, old farm house sits among the trees. "What the hell?" I hear Stefanie say and we urge out horses to get a closer look. It was an old shack. But it was so cleverly hidden and camouflaged, that I got looking I was just gazing in that general direction and had managed to pinpoint it. We come and peer in. down in the mineshaft is…

A big emerald mine. Machines are hammering away at stone and there was precious emerald seams everywhere. I was overcome with a sense of greed and suddenly wanted to take everything. Then my mind kicked the thought out and I became immediately suspicious. "Why the hell are they hiding and gigantic emerald mine in the hills?" Then the answer comes to me. They are greedy. And this is how they will get around the mobs. They will pay them. They will find their war. I slam my palm down. "Damn these rich bastards!" I yell. "We have to find a way to stop it." Stefanie says. That night we camp out, sleeping behind a stone wall.

I think that night and I do come up with a plan. First, we take all the emeralds this place has to offer. We stuff it in our clothes and in the horses. I know it's wrong to steal, but we need it more than they need it. After all, they are going to help the mobs. Then we spend the afternoon tearing down the barn, and disabling all the machines. Then we move it to the other side of the woods and rebuild it there. Without the machines and without the pockets of the shiny green emerald. "Not a bad plan," I say. Stefanie smiles, "Not a bad plan, not bad at all." That should fix the problem.

Now we are stinking rich. If worse comes to worse, we could fund a small army of weapons, food and other supplies for a couple of years. Except that I feel a bit guilty for stealing all of it. We make camp lower down in the hills. Stefanie and I spend some time gazing at the stars. I make a dinner of beef, potatoes, and onion stew. Delicious on a chilly night. I drape a blanket over my horse and see Stefanie has already done so. Standard has already fallen asleep by the camp fire, snoring his tail off. I smile, and drop by Stefanie's tent. See that she is snoring soundly, I smile. Then I make my way to my spot where I could keep watch. I watch the night skylines, but no one or should I say nothing shows up. I sigh, my breath sending a smoky breath. The air is pummeling. I hear some teeth chatter and go see Stefanie shivering. I sigh, crawl in with her and it becomes toasty warm, us snuggling in each other body heat. Standard comes in, shakes his head, and nods like, _you two sleep, I'll watch_. Reassured by this, I toss him a jerky and nod off, to see what the adventures of tomorrow would bring.


	16. Chapter 16: Let the Rebuilding Begin

**Hey I'm back with another chapter of the Heroes of War. We are still excepting because no one has entered one. Okay technically someone did but they didn't have a name that is NOT something like halofan or etc.. Now on with the point put a name like Bob and other stuff like that some name that isn't realistic. **

What the hell I look around and see a new fried chicken place. I guess that guy left the stove on. I walk towards the stand and order thirty to go. I eat one on the way to titan. Hmm let's go home. I start to ride towards my house.

Three hours later…

On the way I stop to buy a ton of biscuit dough I look at it and can see like thirty pounds of biscuits mmmmm. I look towards my house and see it still alive. I look in the kitchen and see something seems like the deep fryer survived I got towards a pan and get sugar and water then I heat it up. Mmmmm caramel. I have a wonderful idea. I pop open a can of biscuits and take half of it off and make it look like bread. Then I make a circle a make a giant hole. I poor my caramel and turn the rest of the biscuit dough that I have left into the same thing. I stack one on top and put it in my deep fryer. I wait a couple minutes then I get a plate and some chop sticks. I take the biscuit or donut out and put it on the plate. I take a whiff and it smelled delicious. I take some powdered sugar and a knife. I sprinkle the sugar and cut it in half. I can see steam coming from it and I give part of it to Emeralds and some to titian. I sit down and get ready to eat my half. I take a bite and it tasted like heaven. It was biscuit coated with caramel and it tasted partly like a donut. I decide to start making them every once in a while. I finish off my piece and go out to get some wood. I take out my axe and start chopping away. I start to craft to turn it into planks so I can rebuild my house. I start to rebuild my house a bit at a time. Then I decide to go get glass. I grab a shovel and start to destroy the sand. I then put it in the automatic furnace machine. I start to build it my house back. Place, place, place, I start to make some progress when I see the sun falling. I go inside and check out the furnaces. There was a pile of glass ready for use tomorrow. I lay back and think on what I should start to rebuild. I start to think and come up with the armory. It was the most important part to my house every time there was a mob raid I had to go there first. I start to fall into a deep but peaceful sleep.

I wake up remembering the plans. I grab some planks and start to build the armory. After an hour of sweaty work it was ready. I start to move stuff in. The golden staff, some of the daggers, and the one I got from the black smith. I sigh that thing better be worth something. I hear a happy woof and turn around to see an energetic Emeralds. I give him a chicken wing and go outside to feed titan oats and water.

**That's it for today guys so yay784 signing off.**


	17. Chapter 17: With a Girl Like

**Hey guys. Jonathan here, or you can call me Johnny. It's my turn to type. So i hope you enjoy and stuffs, so remember to eat tons and sleep tons. no dont. just kidding do. enjoy my good sirs and ladys.**

**Stefanie's P.O.V**

I wake up before sleepy pants there and go run. I sprint across the hill and stretch my muscles. Then, I go to prepare some of that delicious coffee. I need the energy anyway. Going without coffee is a forbidden thought. Anyway, I set the fire going and let the coffee brew in the old coffee pot. I set up a heated breakfast of toast, made of grain, eggs, old from our farms, bacon, also old, also from the farm, and tons and tons of pancakes. The only thing I know how make in cooking. I make a shit ton and soon the delicious cakes are stacked, soaked in sweet maple syrup, and with a little homemade butter on top. That's how we do it. "Jonathan!" I call.

**Jonathan's P.O.V**

I wake up from my slumber. Someone has called my name. and that someone has a really nice voice. I notice Stefanie missing and wake up, stretch, and crawl out only to be blinded by the light. "What time is it?" I say tiredly. She laughs and says, "It's almost like noon! How could you still be asleep sleepy-head?" I grunt, "So tired." And fall, quite dramatically to the ground." She laughs again, "I made you pancakes." "Where?!" I shout. I have an obsession with pancakes. They taste really good. She gives me a heaped plate and I fill up. We eat everything, because it is so good, and we drink coffee. "Now the chores." I say groaning. I notice our fire wood supply running out. "I'm gunna get some wood." I say and grab my iron hatchet. She nods, "I'm going to go take a bath and get some water." "Okay." I reply. I go into the outer edge of the forest and hammer away at a tree. Soon I have a couple wood blocks. "It'll suffice for today." I say. I take all the wood and stack it neatly in a pile.

I lay down in the hot sun, and notice Stefanie coming back. She has the water, but looks like she fell in the river because her clothes are wet. Nice view. Hope I didn't say that aloud. She drops down the buckets. "What happened to you?" I laugh. She frowns at me and says, "I fell." I laugh even harder when I get the towel for her. She starts shivering and I start up another fire, warming us. Clouds have started to gather. I curse, and push everything inside the tent. Getting off the fire and quickly pitching a tent for the horses. Standard come loping back and sleeps with the horses. The wolf can sense anything, I tell you. I move the fire inside. Yes, it would be dangerous, but it was a warm source, and the clouds were covering the sky. Plus, I had done it before. Nothing to worry about, right? I lead Stefanie into the tent and wrap her around in her jacket and towel. Then I hug her. The rain starts pouring down form the heavens. Plish, plish, plish. Soon it comes down hard. I serve up a lunch of bread, cold chicken, and some leftover bacon with cheese. We eat, and then I resume hugging her cold body and we lay down, settling in for the night. The mobs are still out there, maybe even hunting in this rain. Just in case, I put my bow near me. The rain doesn't seem like thunder, and I can still hear the horses and Standard. I sigh and hear Stefanie snore. I smile, kiss her forehead, and lay back down. This hasn't been bad, this journey. Especially when you have a girl like Stefanie with you.

**Romance mother trucker. like a boss.**


	18. Chapter 18: Too Much Caramel

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of the Heroes of War. By the way this is yay784. I just finished eating lunch mmm. Well I'm back better than ever. I guess I'm going to start now so let's begin. **

I start to eat biscuits after the long week of work. I finished making everything except for the lighthouse. I groan when I remember how long it took to figure out all the redstone. Well you live and you learn. I finish my biscuit and I feed titan and Emeralds their share. I yawn. I start to heat up a delicious cup of coffee. Mm I like this new drink. I stumbled upon it during my ride towards Junk Village. It looked nothing like junk but there was a Coffee Kingdom shop there and I port thirty pounds of coffee. I had a bit of emeralds left ever since I stuck rich a few years ago in a gold mine. I also found a relic crafted thirty thousand years ago. Maybe I should sell it hmm. I know it is in my gem chest, but I don't want to sell something that old. I found it during a trip in Egypt while I was exploring an unexplored part of the temple. I toss the idea around in my brain. Hmm what should I do. I could sell my delicious caramel stuff. Nah too much work. Maybe one day when I get older. A woof from Emeralds brings me back to reality. I sit down and pet him. I give him a bone and he starts to gnaw on it. I happily give him another one and he starts to happily chew on both of his precious bones. I finally decide to build him his room. I get some wood and start to make him a part in my bedroom. He looks suspiciously at it but after I put thirty bones in he just couldn't resist the temptation. He jumped in and licked them and gnawed them all. I lay on my back. I stare up at the sky to see if there was a storm. Lucky me no storm. I groan as I stand up I start to stretch my muscles and bring Emeralds out of his new room which already smelled like bones out for a walk. I run a couple miles and finally stop back at the house. Emeralds looks pretty happy with the walk because he has a giant smile on his lips. He then dives into his room towards the bone pile. I start to make a lunch. Today I decide to make a hamburger with caramel sauce in the middle. I do it and it tasted delicious. Biscuit and caramel with beef. Mm today tastes great. I finish it and make caramel oats for titan and I just feed Emeralds a steak. I look at my chest of clothes and see that they were clean. I slam it shut and heat some coffee up with some caramel. I swirl it up with a spoon. Man I use way too much caramel. I should cut my caramel supply down even though I can make it fresh. Then an idea hits me. I get an old wine barrel with the thing to dispense wine and I start to make caramel like crazy. After an hour I am soaked in sweat and I have a full barrel of caramel. Hmm how about chocolate. Nah that is a bad I idea. Might at least try to see if it is good I grab so coco beans from my farm and put it in a pot and start to heat it up. I add some sugar and a touch a caramel. Mental note stop using caramel. I taste and it tasted delicious. I grab a bunch and repeat what I did. Two hours later the floor is full of sweat I have a barrel of chocolate and I need to go to sleep. I fall asleep the moment I hit the pillow. Mental note feed Emeralds and titan extra tomorrow. I go into a deep slumber.

** I guess that's it so yay784 signing off.**


	19. Chapter 19: Danger

**Stefanie's P.O.V**

We head out the next morning, trekking across the muddy ground, ravaged by the storm. The air has a pleasant smell to it, the air of the fresh. I can see the sun shining through the dark grey clouds that still hang around. "It seems so peaceful," I say. Jonathan nods. "It seems like the war isn't here. That evil is not around. That it's just another day." I nod sadly. As much I like adventuring, I still feel a bit of home sickness. I miss the days on the farm. I look at my reflection in the puddle, messy brown hair, chocolate eyes, slim figure, tan skin, dirty old t-shirt, and a pair of well-worn jeans. I sigh, I miss all the animals and the planting all the green crops and small, delicate seeds. I smile, but at least I got Jonathan.

**Jonathan's P.O.V**

I sit down, tired. We've been trekking hard across the muddy grass, but the mud stuck and was sticky, so it was hard to walk through. Not I 'd like to admit it, but we're running out of supplies and we need some quick. "We need coal, and iron." I say to Stefanie. She nods assent. So I cut down some trees and build a make shift shelter. I take out a battered iron pick, but it still has some power left in it. Stefanie pulls out a stone pick and we start hammering away at the ground. I pick up tons of blocks of cobble, putting them in my pack for later. You never know when you need building materials, and cobblestone is a very essential block. Stefanie and I don't talk much as we work. Just hammering away, which is tough dirty work. I make some torches from the leftover coal and light up the way. No sense in working blind. My ribs start hurting for some reason. I ignore it. I have had a bad few days, so it should hurt. But then the pain deepens as we work more. I rest on my pickaxe. "Shit!" I mutter. Stefanie looks around and her widens. She points to my right side. There a rose blooms, bigger and bigger. Like a rose on a white sheet. Beautiful. Deadly. Then I collapse.

**Stefanie's P.O.V**

I stare at Jonathan. Frozen. Unable to move. Then my the force releases my body at once, and I shoot towards like a arrow out of a bow. I lift his shirt up, and I see a deep wound. I have no idea where this came from. And Jonathan isn't in a shape to tell me. I grit my teeth, and apply a field dressing, cleaning it with some beer, and put over a thick gets soak, but the red, thick blood doesn't break out of the bandage. I dig out a hole with my pick, since we had been digging at a slant. I lay him down, and lay out his hear. Why does he always get hurt? He's always protecting me. Then I realize why he's been hurt. When he fell down the big arrow cannon, he must have hurt himself, and then when it fell, shrapnel must have hit him, slowly stuck and when he slept, it must have dug inside, lodged in a way that didn't cause pain, but now with it so deep, and all the mining, it must have shifted and now the blood is pouring out. Shit, if he has internal bleeding, I need to get him to a hospital quick. Quicksilver and Infinity trot nervously, sensing something wrong. Standard licks Jonathan's face. Well, shit.


	20. Chapter 20: The Battle of GEV

**Yay784 back with another chapter of the heroes of war. There are no updates so let's get started with our epically awesome adventure.**

I put some chocolate sauce on a cake I was going to prepare to bake. Mm it smelled good already. I started to finally learn how to make dough and I bought ten chickens and bought wheat every few days. Then I started to put aside some of my cattle for milk. For some reason some people started to buy stuff off my even though I never told anyone I started to get into baking. Some people came back some didn't but it was a great way to earn emeralds. I look around and see Emeralds happily enjoying his bones. I start to finish my dough and put it in the oven. It started to bake. I hear a commotion outside. It was some spectators outside smelling the delicious aroma. I wait sometime and hear a ding. I grab my mitts and pull it out. I start by putting a creamy icing on it. Something I sadly don't have a barrel for. I put some chocolate sauce and caramel. I cut a delicious slice and put it on a plate. I grab a fork and start to eat. My house was now great. I had all the things I needed and plus I had a couple barrels of stuff that still was not rotten. I bring out my bow and ride towards Green Emerald Village. A couple hours later a get there and I see the place in ruins. What the hell was this. I see zombies and skeletons then I grab my equipper and press the button. I have my dark dagger and use it. I down a lot more to go. I cut one's throat and I impale one's head. I throw a piece of wood and throw a fire bomb. Boom there goes half of downtown. I shoot one, two, three, but there was still too many. I feel an arrow whush past my skull. I whip around and shoot a skeleton. I shoot another and duck. I hide behind a wood pile and start to pick out my staff. I charge and hit a skeleton in the face and it turns into a zombie. It charged at another skeleton. It was totally taken by surprise it barely had time to yell for help. I destroy another skeleton and the tide starts to turn. There weren't endless waves anymore thank goodness because I would have been gone. I grab an arrow soaked in oil and light it on fire. I then shoot it at a skeleton with a gunpowder bow. Boom, I hear ringing and then all is quiet again. I sigh; I really need to get some more weapons in my arsenal. I put some stuff in my equipper and lay back on the ground. See titan and remember about Emeralds. Just give me a moment I think and then I fall into a deep sleep.

After what seemed like an hour I wake up. I see titan and give him some oats. Then I see something. The battle is still raging on. Shit this is bad. I grab my equipper and press the button. I throw a spear at a skeleton and start to fight threw the mob. I see titan step on a skull and run away. I slash and kill hundreds but they are still coming. I draw my bow and hit a crack in the buildings structure. Boom the sound is loud, lots of rumble fall onto skeletons. Then I see a hoard of spiders climbing over it. Of course more come I groan and take one down with a quick shot of an arrow. I run placing land mines and destroy things with my dagger along the way. I throw a fire bomb and see and hear another building fall. I get blown off my feet as a creeper explodes. I turn around to see a lot of things. Oh come on they brought they witches. Well of course they did what else could possibly be worse. They could bomb you heal mobs and worse of all use poison that doesn't kill you all it does is make you weak. I throw an arrow bomb and see a ton of witches get healed. Then I see something worse iron golems. Well at least one iron golems. It was leading a pack of snow golems. That wasn't the point those things were like tanks. They even broke my perfectly new diamond dagger. I see the thing that I dread the most, endermen. Well time to run. I drop on to a pasting buy titan and charge forward only to me stopped.

**Cliff hanger ohhhh how do you feel. Well I guess that's it guys.**


	21. Chapter 21: Lonely Days

**Jonathan's P.O.V**

I groan. Son of a bitch. My side hurts like hell. I move to sit up, but my head swims, and dots appear in my vision. "Stefanie?" I call out uncertainly. The light dims and my brain feels like it's going to explode. "Stefanie?" I call out again. I can barely stay awake. Goddamn…I black out. When I come to, again, my body feels the same, tired, dead and cold. "Help." I call out weakly. I notice some cold potatoes, a water bottle, and some tools are left behind. What happened? I think weakly. I drag myself over feeling the waves of pain as I do, and eat some potatoes, and drink some cool water. A note on the side says, "Trying to find supplies. Be back. –Stefanie" "So that's where she's been," I say. Then I fall asleep where I lay. When I come to again, I feel much better. Must be because I ate those things, and drank water. People underestimate the stuff. It is refreshing. I splash some on my face, so I can stay the hell up. I sharpen my knife and eat a piece of beef jerky before I become too overwhelmed and go to take a nap.

**Stefanie's P.O.V**

I trade an emerald for some basic first aid, some medicine, and clean bandages. Then I trade another emerald for tons of food, some of it long-lasting just in case we need to stay. I buy a bowl of hot beef soup for some iron coins, and slowly drink it. It is good. Plus, with all the cold weather going around, it takes just as great to eat something warm and delicious. I pay my fill and tip and walk out the door. I untether Quicksilver and we head back down to the secret cave location. I made a little note to where it is. Next to a mountain. I find the familiar place and dig up dirt, looking around to see if anyone is snooping. Then I lead Quicksilver and close it off with dirt. I walk into the well-lit, yet small cave. It's better than nothing. The mining shaft has been locked down due to lava, and a small cube of stone is our temporary home. A wall of torches sits on the north wall, while the east wall is a small stable I set up for Infinity, Quicksilver, and Standard. I just came through the south wall, and the west is where our home is. I walk in, dump everything in a corner, and throw in some wood to our fire. The stones make it even colder, so I sunggle in with Jonathan and fall asleep.

Somewhere around next morning, I wake up, stretch and set a pan over the fire. There I put in some beans, and take out some bread. I refry the beans, make some salsa and put it over the bread with some jerky. Not bad. Good as breakfast as anywhere you can get. I wolf down the delicious breakfast, set some aside for Jonathan and get to work. First of all, I organize everything and make sure we can make a quick escape if needed to. Those stupid mobs are still coming, and could be here any day. We had no real intel to know where they had been, and how fast they were moving. All we could hope was they would be slow because of their size and we would a chance to warn people, and the stupid king, if the old bastard has finally come to his goddamn senses. Or else this war is lost. And we will all die. Anyway, I pack up all the stuff, and then wash our furry friends and give them tons to eat. Now… what to do?


	22. Chapter 22:Breach!

**Hey guys yay784 back with another chapter of Heroes of War. I hope you guys in joy. First thing is that there are currently know sadly. I would for there to be one but oh well. Well just so you know I know this is a bit late but all the one's I'm typing are currently from Jason's P.O.V unless if it specially says if it is someone else's. So let's begin.**

I see an enderman teleport in front of me. I throw a water bomb and it teleports away. Need to get back I think when I throw another bomb. I shoot a creeper and use my staff on an enderman. That would be hard to kill. I zombie enderman. I use my dagger and it races forward and destroy a ton of troops. I throw a water bomb and it opens a huge gap for titan to go through. I throw another then we finally breach the line. I bring him at full gallop away from the village. I get off him and start to shoot mobs. Shit I jump on to titan and ride away when I see blazes. Shit this is bad really bad. I grab my bow and shot one but they just keep coming. I let titan go at full speed until we reach our house. I see no blazes. I see Emeralds at the door and it hits me to feed him. I give him a bunch of meat which he happily eats it all up. I grab a biscuit and a bucket of oats. I munch on the biscuits as I feed titan the oats. I also give him so water which he destroyed in the matter of seconds. I finish my biscuit and fill a jug with water. I drink down in a big gulp. I take a biscuit and eat it mm. I grab a pan and make some pancake I mix it with chocolate and caramel. I flip the pancake and put it on a plate. I make some coffee and chug it down as I gobble my pancake. I feel the chocolate sauce and caramel sauce dripping down my chin. I wipe it off and eat a peach. I lay one my back as I think over what to do about the problem. Well that is a lot of gunpowder. Maybe I can use their oil pipes and set it on fire hmm. I think this over as I eat the last slice of the cake I made. I eat it slowly savoring the great taste. I gulped down some orange juice and eat a piece of dried beef. That tasted great, maybe I should have another I think about it and decide to have it in a little bit. I put some biscuit dough in the deep fryer. After a minute I take it out and glaze it with chocolate sauce. I take a bite of the delicious donut biscuit and lay down. I enjoy its awesome flavor and lay back.

I eat a piece of dried beef and think about what I should do tomorrow. I ruffle Emeralds once pure white fur and he woofs happily. Yeah he needs a bath. I fill two buckets at the stream and I put it in a pot. I then put Emeralds in and wash him. He didn't look too happy but he was fine. I give him a bone and it makes his mood go up like a fire with oil. I really need to do something about those mobs. I lay on the grass looking at the stars. I yawn and go to bed. I yawn again and fall into a deep, deep sleep.

**I guess that's it guys so have a good day, or night whatever I quit so yay784 signing off.**


	23. Chapter 23: Sick and Tired

**Jonathan's P.O.V **

I groan. Son of a bitch. I feel bad, if not worse from yesterday. When I blink, it feels like the world is rushing around me. Everything is discolored and disorientated. First, everything looks a disgusting yellow, and then a plain green takes the world. "Ughh…" I reach for some water, but my hand falls. My whole body feels like lead. Then I fall into a world of darkness. Where I can just stay alone. Forever.

**Stefanie's P.O.V**

I rush back to the base. I totally forgot! Yesterday, since I was reorganizing everything, I forgot to check on Jonathan's wound. I rush to his side, and look. The skin, swollen, and the wound is festering. Shit. I apply a dressing and give him some pills. Then I wrap a bandage around the wound. I heave him out of the sleeping bag, and poor some cool water onto the wound. Son of a bitch. His wound has gotten a lot worse. If it doesn't start healing, he'll be dead. Damn it! What to do, what to do, what to goddamn do. I give him some drug, that says to calm down fever, so I hope that'll turn down the heat around the area. Then I give him some water, and calm down. He's going to be alright, but you need to be more careful, I think. I toss a couple dried bits of jerky in my mouth before I set out dinner. Buttered rolls, soft cheese, roast beef, and delicious fried potatoes with herbs and spices. Only the best that I make. Just kidding. I traded for these. I pour some water, and measure some coffee, put it in a boiling pot and let coffee rain. Now the only thing is to wait, and hope. So with nothing to do, I simply drift off.

**Jonathan's P.O.V**

Hack, hack. I cough. My lungs feel busted up and I have a nasty feeling near my chest. "Goddamn it!" I mutter. I drink some water, even though it does nothing to help. I stand up without too much trouble, but I'm still very weak. Plus, I have no idea how long I have been sleeping for, a month? Maybe a year? Maybe only a day? Who the hell knows? I fumble around with my backpack until I find some crackers. I wolf them down, and study my compass. Huh. Still in the same damn place. So that means Stefanie couldn't have gone far. Or has she? So many questions, I'm stumbling to even say them. I use the wall for support and walk, shit. My right side is on fire. I start sweating, and I slowly walk along the wall. "WOLF!" standard Standard. He comes running to me, smelling my scent. He barks and then rubs against my leg. I pat him. "Good to see you buddy." He barks once more and then follows my slow, painstakingly, progress across the cold stone. I somehow get out of the room, but I feel like I ran a marathon. Shit. All this sleeping has taking off my physical strength and stamina. "Stefanie?" I call out. No answer. Shit, where has she gone this time? Damn it! I drag myself to a wooden post, and Infinity and Quicksilver look over. "Neigh?" Infinity says. "I'm fine." I say waving off the question. And then after I say that, I collapse in a big heap. So much about being better.

**Stefanie's P.O.V**

I walk into the tavern, seeing tons of people. I order roast chicken with some fried potatoes. I wonder if Jonathan is okay. Well, doesn't matter now. Time to eat.


	24. Chapter 24: The Shield

**Hey guys it is yay784 back with another awesome chapter. Let's see no reviews take that off the list um no check and I guess that's it so I hope you enjoy this awesome chapter.**

I burp as I drink some cider. I really need to start making this stuff. I burp again and give Emeralds some. Hmm maybe that is a really bad idea and I think it has alcohol oh well. He might like it. He then barks happily and tries to drink some more I pour the reset of the bottle in his bowl and put it in my trash chute. I eat a new slice of fresh baked cake. Delicious, I really need to make hot fudge. I grab some milk and some chocolate sauce and stir it up. I drink it and it tastes great. Today tastes great already. I got cider and cake and chocolate milk what else can I ask for. I grab my bow and decide to check out G.E.V must be a burnt mess. I drink some more and decide to go check it out. I grab the staff and the daggers. Better go close with those blazes. They are a giant pain in the ass. I really need to take care of those damn blazes. I start to take along walk.

I walk into the brink of town and see a fire and smell pig. Who could they possibly have that eat stuff like pig? I smell liquor and instantly know humans are with the mobs. Shit what to do, I use my dagger and I creeps all the way to the gate. Damn it not close enough. I move forward and extends into a short sword. I grab my staff and keep it on my right hand. I grab extend it more when it reaches the gate. A couple seconds later I hear I cry of pain. Bull's eye, now all I need to do is find that bastard that was helping the mobs. I whip my staff around and hear a sickening crack. I look, and see thousands of humans, and 100,000 of mobs. Shit this is their base. I really wish I had my bow. I crack a head of a passer and it doesn't turn into a zombie. They are definitely going to be alert now. I grab my last resort. I really hope I didn't have to use this. I grab my lighting rod. It could destroy a place as huge as the king's fortress. Shoot I think as I see a huge ray go up. They got _the shield_. Probably for the better because I have thirteen left and I plan to make them last. I only used one once. I start to think back to the day and catch myself before I get off focus. I creep back. Nothing for me to do here, I jog back to my house. I took longer that the walk. My mind is racing. There was only one thing that could past _the shield_, fire. I needed to get my flame bow. I hated using it. Fire was bad, because of many reasons. You can hear them screaming because it won't kill them quickly enough. It was so bright too. But it was the only thing that got past _the shield _it was the only thing that could get through. Nothing else could unless if it was a living thing. I sigh and look at the sun. Um I mean the moon. I give a big yawn and go to sleep.

It's been a day. I was still thinking about a plan. I take a swig of cider. I move slowly towards Emeralds. He barks happily when he smelled the cider which he somehow hasn't gotten drunk yet which was a miracle. I poor the rest for him and put the bottle into the trash chute. I then go outside to tend to titan. I give him oats and water. He destroys it and gulps down the water like he needed a lake worth of water to get hydrated. I laugh and take a big gulp of water too. This life wasn't that bad ever since I started baking. Maybe I should make a recipe book. Well you never know. I lie on my porch and think about what I should do next with my house. I could do many things I could make a bakery room which was a really good idea. Hmm I don't know I finally come to choice and decide to make a bakery room. Might as well start now I think as I grab some wood and start to place it. Two hours later I have a large room with all the things moved in. Whew that was some hard work. I get some biscuit dough and put it in the deep fryer. I minute later I bring it up and put it on the plate. I decide to make a barrel of whipped cream. I grab my things and start to whip up some whipped cream. An hour later I finished and dump it into a barrel and squeeze some on to my donut hole delicious.

** That is it guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter see you next time. Yay784 signing off.**


	25. Taking a Break Because of Stuffs

**So guys. I'm sorry, but we'll not be posting this week. My brother is off to science camp, and I have lots of projects, and appointments during this week. We will continue posting daily next week. Thank you for your support, and I truly hope you enjoy the story.**


	26. Chapter 25: The World Between The Ends

**So back from the break. Here you guys enjoy.**

**Jonathan's P.O.V**

When I wake up, I am able to stand up. "Whoa what the hell." I think. I run up the stairs and dig my way out. There, everything is weird. The grass, it's lighter, the cows have wings, and there are yellow leaves, not an ugly color, but a sun shade of yellow. Then I look further and there is hell. Literally hell. Lava lakes replace water, there are netherrack trees, with flaming branches, and undead animals. "Whoa." I walk along the border that separates these two amazing worlds. I just keeping walking, hoping to find an end. But isn't that what we always do. Look for the end. Why don't we look towards the beginning? As soon as I think that, I whirl around and start running. Where is the start? My mountain. I sprint back, and look. Deformed monsters are appearing out of a whole in the ground. Each of these demons splitting to their own side. These are not mobs. They are the demons of the heaven and hell of Minecraftia. They hold huge, gold swords, and shiny shields and armor. Are they going to fight? But they don't. They rise out and assemble, but… they just kind of… stand there. Not blinking. Just standing there like statues. What the hell is going on? Am I going crazy?

I blink and nothing happens. I try touching a demon from the heaven's side. My hand passes through. Then I try the hell side. My hand passes through again, but when I try to yank it out, it takes a lot more effort. It was like… like- it was trying to make me stay. Shit. Weird ass shit. I pull really hard and tumble back into heaven. I get an idea. I dig up a dirt block and chip away some netherrack. I throw the dirt, and the netherrack into opposite sides at the same time. As it does. The dirt turns into a block of netherrack, and the shard of netherrack turns into a silver of rich dirt. "What the hell?" I mutter. I pace around trying to think, but end up laying down. Black ash acts as clouds on my right, and fluffy marshmallows are located on my left. I just look up, trying to get some goddamn rest. What to do. I lay down exactly on the border and close my eyes.

BOOM! I jump. What the frick?! A huge thunder has clapped from both sides. Scorching blocks not two meters away from me. Then I realize what this is. It's a mirror. I gasp. It is a good mirror and a bad side. Both reflect actions, doing the same thing. But what the hell does this mean. Am I even alive. Is this where people choose to go when the die? Or is this real? Notch and Herobrine created this world. They shaped the Overworld, Aether, and the Nether. They created the "players" and mobs. They created the wither and The End. So what is this place? A mix in between? The clouds clear, and the sun reaches its noon part. They both collide and I am thrown away, blasted clear off my feet, skin boiling, senses, failing, and all erupts into utter chaos. Then I darkness bores into my eyes and I slip away. Will I die? Can I survive? What is happening. All these questions whirl in my brain, and my head hurts. I need to sleep, my head hurts, I feel sick and I can't breathe. Maybe this is the end for me. Or is it? I wish I could go back to sleep, and not go the village blacksmith shop. No, that as old. Back when I was a kid. I can't even think straight. Then I can' think at all.


	27. Chapter 26:Fire Exploison

**Hey I'm back with another chapter of the heroes of war. Isn't that great. Sorry for not typing last week but I went to science camp and it was awesome. So let's see updates hmm no again why am I surprised hmm nothing else so yay784 beginning in 3 3453 234 now.**

I wake up from my sleep and here the cows moo but they sound different. I look outside and see that they have wings. What the hell. I look around and notice half of my house is an iron silver and the other half is a dark red and a tinted black. What the hell is this. I sigh I hope notch fixes this and fast. Where the hell did this bull come from. Well at least this might the delay the mobs. Hmm might, might oh how I hate the world. I grab my bow and look around. I see these monstrous creatures wielding golden swords all with shields and shining armor. I see something really weird. They were fighting each other. What the hell was this world. Where have I been transported. One charges at me and I quickly slam the door. I really need to make a wall soon and a watch tower while I'm at it. I look out a window and just start out on the aether side. Aether and nether so this is what this is. This is going to be a living hell. I sit back on to my bed and think about the hell I'm now in. I look around and see a giant lake of lava. I sigh and I eat I giant piece of cake. At least I still have chickens I think as I plop down and still here them banging on the door. At least they didn't use their sword on the door. I a monster unsheathe its sword. Oh how I hate the world. I use my equipper and pull out my staff. One of these days I really, really need to make a piston door. I slam one on the head and it instantly turns in to a zombie and starts to kill more with me. I crack a skull and outcomes another zombie. Soon a bunch of them are dead and I make a piston door. Whew I change my clothes and but away my sweaty ones. I really need to start making all red stone doors because these things are annoying. I take a gulp of cider and give Emeralds some. He gulps the rest down and I go outside to feed titan. He munches on some oats and I go in to the house. I look down and see a bunch of gold stuff. Well the more the merrier. I throw them down a hopper and the filter into my weapon chest for whenever I need them. I keep a shield and throw it into my backpack. Not that I would ever use a shield and sword but you never know. I pull out my creeper encrusted dagger and study it. It looked like any dagger but now in the nether it look red and it felt hot. I pull open the door and stab a monster with it. It instantly erupts in flames and looked like it was going to explode. Two seconds later it did. I feel a glint of gold hit me in the face. I look at it. What the hell was this thing. I look at it and it looked a bit darker. Must be the blood. I hear a battle cry and instantly remember that there were other monsters, and they were angry. I rush into the and get cut in the shoulder but I make it in and I close the door. I bandage the cut and wince when I put some alcohol on it. It starts to burn because of the alcohol but it feels better to now it wasn't infected. I take a swig of cider and lay down and think about what in hell's blazes did I learn. I think and think but nothing hits my mind but dizziness and with that I black out.

**Hey guys sorry I didn't make it that much longer but I will get a bit longer probably when it is my turn to post on Friday/Saturday yay784 signing off.**


	28. Chapter 27: Explosion

**Hey I'm back with another chapter of the heroes of war. Sorry we haven't uploaded in a while but we still have some family problems so we won't update every week day till farther notice. By the way it is yay784 speaking. So let's get back to our adventure with Jason. Please send in a O.C please it will be more than welcomed. I speaking for myself will most likely accept it but I don't know about my brother. Another thing is we might do something if you post it on my chapter then it will be my O.C and if you post on my brothers (who happens to already have two characters) will get it. We will most likely not do this just saying. **

I still feel dizzy but I wake up and take a big gulp of cider and sit on a chair. This thing hurt like **** I mean it wake like a lava monster trying to burn my arm. I give Emeralds some steak and give titan some oats and water. I take a oat and munch on it. Not bad maybe I should get back to baking. I eat a chocolate chip cookie and think of what to make. Right half of the things I can't make because I ran out of it. I see Emeralds bark and look out the window. Shit how I hate the world. I grab my equipper and bring out my explosive dagger and grab my bow. So much for the mobs not coming. I grab a flame bow too. They already came with the god damn shield, how I hate the world. I shoot and the it instantly goes through the shield. I hear a scream, shit this is bad and throw on the invisible switch. I never used it before but for some reason if you use glass and put a map against it will because invisible. My whole house instantly turns in to glass. Let's hope they don't run into my house and it works. I set up pack and prepare for the worst of it. I look at them and it looks like they thought the arrow came in the opposite direction. Well that's great I don't have to fight them. I lay back onto my chair happy that I don't have to get into another fight. I put my stuff back in the equipper and look at the exploding dagger. Why the hell was this thing glowing, I didn't plunge it into anyone's body recently. Instantly turn and see the army. Shit I turn my place into wood and press the equipper. I bring out my dark dagger and put it in my right hand and use the creeper dagger in my left. This is very bad. I charge. I plunge one into the heart of the zombie that came up to me. This is going to be living hell. I cut a throat and keep on going forward. I soon find myself in bloody hell. Man won't they die. I destroy a skull and my dark dagger goes into a skeleton's skull. I throw a bone at a blazes head and plunge the creeper dagger. Three…. Two… one… boom shit I throw a burning blaze rod off and it lands on a skeleton's skull. Oops, my bad I plunge a dagger through a skull and use my dark dagger. I grab my staff from behind my back and start smashing skulls like crazy. More zombies are helping me but there are still so many. I crack another skull and start to throw a TNT into the crowd. This is bad, very bad. How I hate the world, I think while I destroy a zombie's brain and make a creepers intestines blow up. I punch one in the face with the hilt of my dagger and slash someone's nose off. I start to make myself through the damn army but they were still everywhere. I throw a bunch of eggs and keep on advancing. Shit this going to be a long time. I keep on stabbing my way through. I bring out the monster shield and use my creeper dagger. Sadly not the best choice but it would work. Stab boom stab boom on and on the process went. Soon the mobs retreated just like that. One moment they were in my face trying to turn me into ashes the next poof out of my face. I pick out my dark dagger and still hold on to my monster shield I wasn't going to let my guard down. These guys only retreated for a reason. Then I see it a giant. Shit you have to aim for it's legs how I hate the world. I pull out my bow and shoot it. Oops wrong bow I think as the giant starts to slowly burn. Even worst idea. I could see the mobs wanting to come back in and fight but something was pushing them back from doing it. What the hell is keeping them back. I shoot the giant with the right bow and he soon falls down. Easy now back to the army. I pull out my bow then I hear a rumbling. Shit lava, run. I sprint through the crowd destroying them with new energy. Caught off by surprise I make it half way to the aether when I hear a lot of screams from mobs. Shit the screaming was getting closer I needed to get away. I jump into the heaven side just when the lava reaches it. The lava on the heaven side instantly becomes water and flows down to the lake. I start to pick off mobs when my bow string breaks. Of course that happened out of all of the times it could break it had to be now. I pull my daggers out and put the shield down. Man I hate the world. I hear a boom and turn around to see a giant flood of water. I instantly jump and run towards the house. The mobs turn and run towards the shield. Safe inside my house I see the water goes through the shield and flooding their camp. Well that's one way to do it.

**Cliff hanger how do you feel well yay784 signing off. Well that wasn't really a cliff hanger okay I will sign off now.**


	29. Chapter 28: Hear that sound

**Hey guys yay784 back with another chapter well you should know the title of the story already so let's begin our day or after noon, or evening with updates. Hmm I don't believe we have any updates what so ever let me double check yeah no so let's begin this chapter.**

I bring out my bow and climb to the top of the tower and shoot towards the camp. Just what I thought the water destroyed the shield. Hell yeah this was going to be easy. I start to make a TNT cannon with a hundred yard range. This should do. I press the button and put on ear muffs. The sound is deafening but I see it penetrate the so called shield. I eat a slice of cake in celebration and feed titan and Emeralds. I take another bite and savor the sweet taste of caramelized chocolate. I really need to start making more cake. I grab my pot and start to poor some chocolate in with my batter. I add a stick of butter and but in some milk. **(Author note: I don't know how to make cake or bake so if you say that is the worst cake in the world well I don't know how to bake just so you guys know but the up side is the cake does sound good.)** I stir it up and dump some caramel in and put it in the oven and put it at three hundred degrees. I hear a ding after ten minutes of preparing whipped cream and I take it out. I put whipped cream on it and the smell hits me like a pie, or cake whatever. I take in a big whiff and cut a giant piece this was going to be great. I take a bite and I am overwhelmed with all the sugary flavors. Mm great. I take a swig of cider and take another bite. I really need to get back making biscuits. I'll do it another time I think as I flop on to my bed. Then I black out.

I wake up with a yawn and do my usual and the smell of cake hits me. I should just stick with biscuits today. I make my biscuit batter and dump a bottle of cider. That **SHOULD** make it taste good. I add a tad bit of honey and some shredded shrimp. My stomach growls. Shut up stomach I'm trying to make this tasty. Soon it growls again and I am forced to put it in the oven. I hope this taste good. I wait for the buzzer to ring while my stomach keeps on being an asshole and growling. I hear the buzzer and quickly take it out and cut a piece. I eat it. It tasted great, at least for my asshole stomach. For me it tasted like heaven. I must be getting a bit woozy because I lazily flop on to the couch instead of checking on the mobs. I slowly get up and look out. Still flooded well at least that is a good thing about this morning. I feel drowsy but I shake it off by making a new edition for my book of epic awesomeness. Coffee fired biscuits. It really woke me up. I start to make another batch when I hear a ding from the oven. What the hell? I grab a dagger and open it. Inside was nothing. I guess I just brushed the nob. I eat another biscuit donut. I really need to start making more stuff than cake or else I'm going to turn into a real big fat ass. I munch on another donut and the caffeine hits me like a creeper would. My eyes go wider open and I start to get back to work. I look around and decide to make dried beef. I put the beef in the sun and use glass so it could start to burn. I put glass over it and go back in. I open the flap a day later and see it seared black. Well that is definitely not how you make dried beef. I toss a piece inside my mouth and it tasted just like dried beef. I cut it up and bag it and keep it in a cupboard. I take another piece and chew on it getting all the juice out of it. I eat another piece while I take another big piece of beef and put it under the glass and close the flap. I eat a pancake made freshly from my pan. I hear a sound…..

**Cliff hanger ohhhh don't you guys feel not special.**


End file.
